My Teenage Love Story
by BhloeWilsonFan
Summary: Summary: This is a story read in Will (Point Of View), about meeting a tall dark and handsome guy who he meets at a carnival. This will be a very sweet and passionate story that I think you will love. Please review i like to hear what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is a story is read in Will POV, about meeting a tall dark and handsome guy who meet at a carnival. This will be a very sweet and passionate story that I think you will love. **

**Please review my story**.

It was a warm June night, the sun just a glimpse above the horizon, with a slight breeze, brushing lightly against my skin. I could feel my light blond hair flowing with the direction of the wind as i went round and round on the carousel. I closed my eyes and listened to the soft carnival music in the background of people talking and laughing. Even with my eyes closed, I could still see the joyful faces of children, their eyes wide with excitement, their parents watching them carefully and happily. I smiled, capturing the moment. I made sure to mentally write down all the details in my head, so I could retell it exactly to my parents.

It's been nearly a week since I last seen them and would be another month or two until I would see them again, although before leaving they made me promise to call them whenever I wanted but at least, once a week. Their anniversary was last week, so as my gift, I decided to go stay with my grandmother Marlena in California for the summer. As my mind drifted to my home back in Salem, I felt the carousel slowly come to a stop. I gently opened my eyes and let out a happy sigh. I laughed as I struggled to get off my carousel horse.

Feeling dizzy, I went to find a place to sit. As I sat down on a nearby bench, my eyes swept the carnival for a corndog stand. Aha. Spotting one, I started walking towards it. Halfway there, knowing I was supposed to call my grandmother at 9:30, I decided to see what time it was. I looked down in my bag and began searching for my phone. Suddenly, I ran into someone. "Sorr-", I looked up unexpectedly into the striking brown eyes of a drop dead gorgeous stranger. He looked about my age, if not a year older and was an inch taller than me. No words could even begin to describe him.

I **hoped that you enjoyed this first chapter. Stay tuned...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to thank everyone who read this story I love writing in if I can share my passion with you all my stories are worth wide.**

**Don't forget to review, Please and Thank you.**

My heart pounding, I tried to catch my breath. Just when I thought he couldn't get any hotter, Gorgeous Stranger smiled, making his eyes twinkle and my conclusion rip into shreds. Finally catching my breath again, I tried to speak again.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going, I..My…..Sorry" I stuttered. He laughed, and then smiled again. "Don't be", he said. Even the sound of his voice made my heart explode. He held out his hand. "I'm Sonny, by the way "I held out my hand, meeting his. My hand tingled. "Will" I said back, matching his smile. "Do you live around here? I don't think I've seen you around town before."

Deep breathes, deep breathes, I thought to myself. "N-No, I'm just visiting my grandmother for the summer. I live in Salem. What about you?" I asked. "I moved here about five years ago from Portland Oregon, so I've lived here for some time. How long are you staying with your grandmother?" His eyes seemed to sink into mine; making it seem as though each thing I said really mattered. As if I really mattered.

My heart fluttered as though it were a butterfly trying to escape. The odd, yet amazing thing was, that, even though it was breathe taking, I loved the feeling of excitement. I wanted to jump up and scream, as though a bubbly volcano had erupted. I could feel it building inside me, as his eyes continued to stare into mine. I loved the way he_oh, wait, he asked me a question. It was hard to concentrate on anything when I was staring at him.

He was so beautiful, with th-C, I was doing it again. Okay Will answer the question. "F-F-For the summer", I said. Ahhhh! Why do I keep stuttering? He continues to tell himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story will stay in Will POV for now . I want to thank everyone who read this story. Please Review. . .**

He probably thinks I have a speaking disorder, I thought. He smiled again." Cool, maybe we can hang out sometime. I could show you around town, if you'd like", he said. Oh yes, Will would like, Will would like Very Much…. "Sure, that sounds like fun. When would y-", I started to ask, but suddenly I was cut off.

"Sonny! I've been looking all over for you pookie poo! " I turned to see who rudely interrupted me, and saw a muscular blond walking toward us with two almost as equally handsome guys one taller, the other average height. The one who was taller had black hair, but the average height one was a brunette.

Judging by the way the blonde was walking just slightly ahead of them, I could tell he was the leader of their group. And judging by the look he was giving me, I could tell he wasn't too fond of me. Great, I already have someone who hates my guts. I sighed. Super.

They all seemed to walk in unison, and as if they owned the place, like they were better than everyone else. Their eyes weren't exactly friendly. By the seducing look he was giving Sonny. My stomach turned. "Hey Brent. Hey what's up Brian, and John?" Sonny said to them all, giving me an apologetic look. So the leader was Brent. As they reached where we were standing, Brent went and stood by Sonny; very close, I might add, while the others sort of circled around. For some reason I felt like this guy was to good to be true.

** Enjoy as always. Stay Tuned. . .**


End file.
